Wedding Bell
is the 187 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Keima had just confessed his deep adoration for Ayumi, whether or not he was stating the actual truth. As the boat they stood on glowed with Nora's assistance, she herself thought how such a romantic spectacle might also attract unneeded attention from their enemies. This statement was indeed true, for it can be seen that vintage members were flying around, gazing at the boat. Keima and Ayumi stood silent, with Keima waiting for Ayumi to give a reply. Ayumi was then abruptly pushed by an invisible someone into Keima's arms. Though she heard someone say "Isn't it fine already?", Ayumi didn't seen anyone behind her. In reply to Keima's confession, Ayumi said that she would be fine with having a wedding ceremony with him. However, her face showed dissatisfaction, which did not appease Keima, who suddenly started to talk about how she could have used better lines. annoyed by Keima's retort, Ayumi struck at him and dragged him onto the top of the ship, saying with more vigor that she would go with the ceremony, though Keima was complaining about how this was not the type of ending he was seeking. As the two continued to argue as they get ready, Chihiro watched peacefully from off the ship. The decorations on the ship were in place, with the couple wearing their proper wedding attire. The both of them were not pleased by how the other was not smiling during this occasion. Simultaneously they both put on a nice smile and stepped up to the bow of the ship. Keima started out by asking if they should take their vows. But Ayumi did not follow the expected route by saying that there was no need of vows since she doesn't trust his words. When Keima was about to complain about how obnoxious she could be, she instead stated that rather than Keima's words, she trusted his feelings. She would believe in Keima if he followed her every actions, and because he did, she knew that Keima was serious. Keima interrupted again, stating that she was again wrong. He couldn't agree that what Ayumi had done was an attempt of a conquest, but he was bashed again by Ayumi. Even so, Keima kept on bickering, saying that love was heavier than the world (in games) and that she was going along with such flippant feelings. Ayumi then shouts that she too was also thinking about many things during this entire event. She declared that her own feelings are what she decides, and that by her own choice, she's in love with Keima. This powerful declaration made Keima blush, while in the background, Chihiro agreed, saying that she too chose to go with this path. Ayumi then asked for Keima's hand in marriage, soon followed by a sudden kiss. Wedding bells rung as the "newly-weds" finished their vows. Thereafter though, Mercury, the goddess within Ayumi that had been in such a deep slumber, came out, which Keima was glad to see. Yet, such a merry event ended soon when a large band of Vintage members flocked around the ship. Knowing he was in trouble, Keima tried to wake the sleeping goddess, but instead, Diana flew in and took the goddess from Keima, giving her thanks to him. Diana wished to bring Mercury with her to the Vintage hideout to rescue their sisters, but Mercury did not know if she could do much, considering that she had just woken. On the ship, a special "guest" arrived to the aid of Keima, telling Vintage that their new opponent would be the run-away spirit squad. Akari, this special guest, had brought with her an army of Squad members, which sized up to that of the Vintage's number. Keima was surprised to see Akari at such a location, while Akari herself thanked Keima for all his hard work. While holding a familiar looking weapon, she explained that all the Squad members with her were everyone who also opposed Vintage. She stated that she would be sure to save all the girls, before flying off to aid the goddesses. Keima was still wondering why Akari was here. Chihiro stepped out from behind Keima, asking if it was over. Keima answered that he has finished all that he could do. She then asked what happened to what was inside Ayumi, he responded that she grew wings and flew away. Chihiro seemed satisfied with this answer, even though she stated that she couldn't see any wings. After some moments, Chihiro said that she would go home, since she had a live performance to attend. The night grew light as the morning sun rose. A firework bursts in the skies to show that the final day of the Maijima Cultural Festival had begun. Trivia References Category:Summary